Alice of Volterra
by Moonstruck Vamp
Summary: When Alice loses Jasper in war she swears vengeance upon his killer. The Volturi agree to help if she joins them. When the Cullens hear what happened Renesmee goes to Volterra to bring Alice back. Better summ inside. Rated M for violence.
1. How the end started

**A/N: I wrote this start just yet but the idea had been haunting my head for a while. Here is a longer summary.**

Jasper gets a visit from Maria, a dangerous vampire is after revenge because Jasper killed his mate many years ago. Alice goes to Texas with Jasper to help Maria in destroying the vampire but Jasper and Maria both get killed in the battle. Feeling alone and angry she and her newborn friend go to Italy to tell the Volturi about the vampire that destroyed her life. The Volturi grant her whish on one ondition, she joins them. With the help of her new friend she joins her new family. What will happen when Renesmee goes to the Volturi to take Alice home? Will Alice Remember her old family? Will Alice go back with Renesmee or will she stay with her new friends and family?

_**How the end started.**_

It was a day like any other day. Rosalie and Emmett were entertain each other, Carlisle was working at the hospital, Esme was cooking while Nessie and Jacob were watching a movie together. Jasper was out hunting with Edward and Bella while I was just sitting around in the kitchen, watching Esme cook. Nessie had reached the age of 5 and was a teen in body. Jacob was being the perfect boyfriend, much to Edward's dislike. I watched Jasper, Bella and Edward hunt. I laughed a little. "Is everything ok?" Esme asked. "Edward and Jasper are fighting over a mountain lion."

"Boys." Esme murmured but the serious edge was missing from her voice. I smiled as I saw Jasper sprint to catch the mountain lion before Edward could reach it when the vision hit me. _A girl doomed up out of nowhere and Jasper stopped. She said something I couldn't hear._ The vision changed. _A large castle somewhere in Texas, Jasper and I are walking towards it. An army of vampires comes closer as we stand on the walls._ The options started shifting and changing so fast I couldn't see it anymore until I woke from my vision. "What did you see?" Esme asked, general concern written all over her face. "Nothing." I lied. "Jasper had an unexpected visitor. She's not staying over. She went back."

"Who was it?"

"Maria. We're going to visit her."

"Alright." Esme said, still looking a bit doubtful.

"I'm going to pack." I said with as much happiness as I could manage. I packed, considering every outfit with general concern. Edward would be home soon and it was important he didn't know. I decided to try and remember as much as I could from my experiences with Jasper, Edward was bound to asked Bella to shield us to keep him from seeing that. I focused and relaxed at the memory of Jaspers body. Jasper was with me within a second, snickering. "What?" I said. "Edward is irritated, I used the same trick to get him out." I would have blushed if I could, knowing he knew exactly what he felt coming from me. "You made up your mind already." I stated. "Yes I have." He said with regret in his voice. "I can't put you or the others in danger." I let my determination be clear to him. "Alice, please don't…" He begged. "I'm not letting you leave me." I said angrily. "You'll get killed."

"I refuse." I said as if that made me invincible. "I will leave without you."

"I will find you. Maria isn't going anywhere, no matter what you tell her."

"I'll make sure you can't find me."

"I will see where you go."

"I'll take Leah with me."

"I go to the places I can't see."

"I'll let other's of the pack help in keeping you away."

"You'd risk several lives just to keep me from getting a scar or two?" I felt his shame and his fear escape his careful façade. "Perfect." I said as I saw me joining him. "We only need to tell Carlisle and Esme. Keep thinking dirty in case Edward peeks in. Don't let him know, he will never let us go. I'll do the talking." He nodded soberly and walked with me to the living room. "Still have your clothes on?" Emmett joked. "Yes, for now." I said with a cheeky grin. He laughed. Carlisle walked into the room then. "I want to tell you all something." Rose looked confused, Emmett amused, Edward shot Bella a look to drop her shield and Jacob and Renesmee turned to face us. Esme came out of the kitchen and gave a plate of food to Nessie and Jacob. "Jasper and I have decided to go on a second extended honeymoon." All their mouths fell open. "We just want to be together for a while. We'll check in every two months." I said with a smile. Edward was trying to find the reason so I showed him a very vivid image of Jasper without clothes. He stopped looking. "We're leaving tonight." I said. They all looked doubtful and shocked but nodded. "I just didn't want to run off without a warning, I knew that wouldn't be good." I said, looking at Bella. She knew exactly what I meant. "Where are you going?" Carlisle asked. "Texas and the mental asylum. History research." I said with a smile. "Again!?" Emmett nearly shouted. Jasper burst out laughing and Edward pulled a pained face. "Jasper can you please stop that?" He asked but Jasper just smiled. "Bella, save me from them." Edward said dramatically. He sighed of relief as Bella enveloped us in her shield. She kept it over us as we packed our bags, preparing to leave.

"Do you really have to go?" Esme asked us as we were saying goodbye. "Yes, we'll be back before you know it." She sighed and sat down. "What are we going to do without you both?" Carlisle asked us. "My visions were rather useless lately." I said. "I'm sure Bella can control herself and both her boys." Jasper said, letting assurance float through the room. Jake grumbled. "I'll miss you, no matter how short you are gone." Bella said and she hugged me and Jasper. "Just use Edward to keep your mind on other things." I said giving her a sly wink. Jasper laughed. "There's nothing wrong with that Bella." She had felt embarrassed. "Who is going to go shopping with me?" Rose asked. "Emmet, Nessie and Jacob." I said as Rose hugged me. She gave Jasper a little punch and gave way to Emmett. Emmett gave me a bear hug and Jasper a good old punch, which he avoided. Emmett shook his head and took Rose in his arms. "Bye pixy." Jacob said, not bothering to stand up but still giving me a smirk. "Bye dog." Jasper said, wiping the smirk of his face. "Bye aunty A. Bye Uncle Jazz." Nessie said, giving us both a hug. Bella said nothing and only gave us a hug. She was ill at ease. Jasper calmed her down. "Relax Bella, the Volturi are not on the way and this is not the end of the world." She relaxed and smiled. Last was Edward. "Take care little sister." He said and I gave him a proper fist. He gave Jasper a firm hug and went to stand with Bella. They all waved at us as we walked out the door and got in my Porsche. "I will miss my car." I murmured to Jasper as we put our bags in. "Typical for you only to think about losing a car." He said with a smirk. "A very valuable one at that." I replied. He just chuckled as he got behind the wheel. He drove us out of there and we felt Bella release her shield when we were too far from her. They were clueless. "How do you solve a problem like Maria?" I murmured. "She's not the problem." Jasper said. "One of our old enemies decided to kill her for vengeance. He is coming for her and for me. I killed his mate." Jaspers face fell in remorse. "He will stop at nothing to kill me."

"Don't worry Jasper, we'll kill him first." I assured him. He smiled. "I think I owe you a story. It won't be a pretty one though."

"I don't mind. Your life wasn't always sunshine." He chuckled. "You could say that." He sighed as he began his story. "It was three decades after I was turned. Damon and Mallory had planted a lot of attacks but their army wasn't managed so they couldn't win. Mallory took care of a few newborns when we faced her. Me and Peter send our newborns after them. Mallory knew she was losing and called her mate. We didn't know he was on his way, otherwise we would have spared her. We didn't, we had ripped her apart and were already burning the pieces. He saw this and ran away. He couldn't defeat two older vampires and twenty newborns at the same time. He was been preparing, searching humans with gifts to transform. He has three perfect vampires to help him and started creating his newborn army. He will stop at nothing to kill me."

"What about Peter?"

"Damon killed him and Charlotte a few weeks ago. He send Maria a piece of his body so she would know."

"We'll get him. I guess Maria already started building her own army."

"I fear so." Jasper said. "But there is no other way." He sighed. He hated humans to be turned only to be destroyed when they had served their purpose. He hated war and thereby his own past. "Don't worry, you've got me now. I will not allowed you to turn into a monster. They will be confused by the yellow eyes we are." I said with a smile. Jasper smiled back at me. We both knew tragedy was at our doorstep but we didn't talk about it.

"Hello Jasper." Maria greeted him warmly. He nodded in recognition and she showed us our room. I heard crashes downstairs. "My children." Maria said apologizing. "How many?" Jasper asked warily. "Only ten so far. I was careful to select them. Every single one has a proper background. I've got cops, firefighters, a sports teacher and several from the military." Jasper nodded gravely and she smiled. "They only killed two of their brothers so far." She said proudly. "Can you leave us for a moment?" Jasper asked pained. She nodded sadly and left the room. "What is wrong?"

"She hopes things will go back to the way they used to be."

"Shame on her, you're mine." I said defensively. He chuckled again and kissed me. His kiss was filled with so much passion it made me dizzy. "Shall we test the bed?" I asked and she threw me on it. "Exactly my idea, my dear pixy." He said and he started kissing me everywhere…

Training the newborns was slow and tiresome work. Jasper kept them from killing each other with ease and they obeyed him without questions. I didn't like the way they tried to attack him, the way he learned them skills to kill others. Carlisle would never have let us go if he knew what we were getting ourselves into. I missed my family. Jasper looked at me knowing. "I do too." He said before the next newborn attacked him. I trained with them as well, learning to fight. I didn't have a lot of scars yet but I was sure they were coming. What would Carlisle and Esme say? We'd make up some sort of lame excuse in the end and they would believe us. I watched them jump towards Jasper, changing course at the last moment. It worked well enough. I sat at the side, next to one of the newborns. "Hi, I'm Sam."

"Hi I'm married."

"To the general, I know. You just looked like you needed a friend."

"I do." A silence fell. "Do you have a gift Sam? Something you took with you from your previous life?"

"Actually I do. Jasper explained it to me. His gift is amazing. I bet he uses it on you." He waggled his eyebrows. "On occasion." I smiled. "Well, my gift is rather special, according to Jazzle."

"Jazzle?" I asked.

"I call him Jazzle. I think we're becoming good friends. He is a really good teacher you know. I am one of the better amongst the fighters but he could kick my puny little ass any day if you know what I mean."

"It's easy to distract you, isn't it."

"Yep." He said, popping the p. "Jazzle told me about your diet. I want to try it too. I actually stopped mid-hunt once because I noticed this guy wasn't wearing any underwear." He said enthusiastically. "Your gift?" I reminded him. "Right, my gift. It's rather easy. I can erase memories. I am still trying to get it under control but it's getting better. I made some guy forget his own name by accident. I'm a bit clumsy on that point. My balance is great though."

"You can erase any memory?" I asked in surprise.

"Anything except mates." He said with regret in his voice. "I'll try though. Jazzle said I could probably make you both forget your entire family if I wanted to. I like the stories about them too much though. I don't want to lost those memories."

"How can you lose something you don't have?" I asked with a laugh.

"Jazzle has the stories and I bet you have them too. Can you tell me a tale about Bella once? She seems like a nice person."

"Bella is clumsy, only physically, not with her gift. She has a daughter."

"Your niece, the Loch Ness monster."

"Don't let her or Nessie's father hear that."

"I won't say it!"

"Don't think it either, Edward reads minds."

"They let you go? Just like that?" He asked in wonder.

"No, we tricked them." I said with a sad smile. He gave me an awkward hug and I felt Jasper send waves of love to me. "Thank you." I whispered, Sam just chuckled. "He really is a good guy." And thus I befriended Sam, the hole in many memories. He would be my Jacob after a while. The friend I needed to live on. At least until I made the worst mistake ever by joining the Volturi.

But that comes later, for now, the story must tell about the battle that made me lose my one true love. This story is about how I lost Jasper for what I believed to be forever. I swore to Sam once, not long after losing him that I would let him erase all my memories if that brought me back my Jasper.


	2. The Loss of a lifetime

**A/N: The last of the Jasper time, isn't it sad :( I made me cry to read this :( Really!!! Every review is welcome, every idea about passtimes of members of the Volturi is welcome... Have fun reading and please review! (Enjoy Jasper, this is the part he dies :( It was needed for the story)**

"Wake up little sunshine." Jasper whispered in my ear.

"I wasn't sleeping." I said automatically.

"I know love. What were you thinking about?"

"The usual. You, me, the battle."

"Leave the last part out please." He plead.

"Just you and me? I miss that part."

"I do too."

"They are coming today."

"Any visions?"

"Nothing permanent."

"After today, it will be just you and me again, you know that right?"

"The future isn't certain."

"We will survive. Don't worry little pixy." I gave him a poke for that one. A gentle and loving poke. "I love you." Jasper murmured and he kissed my neck. I smiled and snuggled into his arms. Somebody knocked on the door. "Maria." I said.

"Hey, it's Maria, they are coming." She sounded totally unworried. "We're on our way." Jasper said coldly and he gave me another kiss before he stepped out of the bed. I looked at him, he really looked gorgeous. I watched him and his perfect body as he covered it. "Still staring?" He asked with a grin. "I will never get enough of you." I said with a smile. He returned my smile and tossed me a shirt. I shook my head and put it on. I stepped of the bed to grab a jeans when I felt him staring. "Still staring?" I teased. "Always." He said back before taking me in an embrace. "Love you so much." He said before kissing my neck. "I love you too Major Whitlock."

"I'm all yours, forever."

"I'm your pixy forever." I said teasing and gave him a kiss. I put my jeans on and winked at him. I felt his emotions go away as he prepared himself for battle. I sighed. I wanted peace again, I wanted this war to be over. I followed Jasper out of the room, towards the walls and the field of battle.

We stood on the walls as the army approached. I could see they were not experienced but they had the numbers on their side. We had twenty newborns and three adult vamps. They had one two adult vamps, apart from Damon and forty newborns. I sighed, this was going to get ugly. They came closer really fast and before we knew it, the battle had started. I kept focused, concentrating on the future and the present. I would notice anything that would endanger Jasper or Sam, I didn't care about Maria. Three of them were gone and all of us were still standing when Maria was caught off guard by a group of newborns. I saw her being torn apart and several of our newborns attacked the other group, they were soon dismembered. The other's however, knew how to win fights, things were looking bad for us. Sam was fighting by my side, Jasper was only a paces away. He tore the head of a newborn off and threw it far away. He parted another of his arms before I was distracted. "Pretty little thing." A man said, looking at me. I had seen him kill, he had skill. I guessed he was Damon. "Hello Damon." I greeted him. Jasper looked up with fear and anger, he jumped towards Damon.

Time stopped. A newborn had jumped to intercept him and tore him back. Another newborn took hold of his arm and ripped it off. I tried to make my way to him as they tore him apart but Damon stopped me. "I will have my payback." He hissed. "You would take the only one I love from me like what happened to you?" I asked hopelessly. "I will be merciful and kill you too." He said. I struggled, helpless against his grip as Jasper got destroyed in front of my eyes. "I love you." He whispered and I felt one last wave of love before they tore his head off. Anger took me. I broke free and helped Sam to kill the newborns. They should not live after doing this to me. In the end, three of our newborn lived. I looked around, searching for Damon. A fire was already burning, Jaspers remains on it. I could not bear to look at it. Sam threw the pieces on the fire but I could not find Damon. He had fled, knowing I would want revenge just as bad as he had wanted it. "He's gone Alice." Sam said, his voice filled with sadness, regret and anger. I tried to run and run I did, until the sadness overcame me and I fell to the ground in tearless sobs. The world stopped existing for a while, I stopped existing. Sam found me after a long time. He comforted me a little. "Can't your family help you?" He asked, desperate to let me have my peace of mind before I would try to kill myself. "Carlisle can't help, none of them can."

"Don't you know anybody who can help? Jasper said something about the Volturi once. He was terrified of them. Can't they help?"

"The Volturi?" I said, thinking deep. "They will need a reason. They do not kill without reason."

"Can't you persuade them?" He asked, just as desperate as before. I knew I could but I didn't want to join them. "Are you sure you can't make me forget Jasper?" I asked him, tears through my voice. "I can't, the pain it would cause will make you die, literally. You will live again without any memories of him after a few decades but they will bury you or worse before you wake up. I am pretty sure I would die in the process as well, your bond was stronger than any I have ever seen."

"Would you do it for me?" I asked, an idea coming to mind. He looked back. "Not before Damon is dead. Even after that, I do not promise anything."

"That's ok, the idea of possible death makes things better. I think it is time we go to Italy. We're asking the Volturi for help."

"Do you want to go to your family first?"

"No, it will hurt too much. I need to do this before I change my mind. They wouldn't let me go, they would know something was wrong. I need to go now." Determination filled my broken heart as Sam helped me up. We walked a few miles before we came to the airport. I took out one of my many credit cards and got us tickets for the first flight to Italy. We were silent in the plane, talking would not improve the situation. I kept seeing him switch between killing us both and having the Volturi kill me. There seemed to be no other option. I sighed. Sam stirred. "I'm sorry, I really am trying to find a way."

"I know." I said before we both fell quiet again. We landed at night and made for the direction of Volterra. As soon as we were out of view for the human we started running, never pausing. I was getting hungry but my meal could wait. This needed to be solved first. We arrived, not long before dawn. I got us in to see the Volturi. Felix and Demitri came to greet us. "Hi guys." I said unenthusiastically. "Hello Alice, Aro is looking forward to meeting you."

"He always does." I said and I followed them. I looked out of one of the windows once, watching the sun as and saw it sparkle on my skin. "My sparkles are dim, faded by the many scars that make my skin." Jasper had said a long time ago, the first time I saw him in sunlight. I got a lump in my throat at the memory. "Aro will see you now." Felix said as he opened the door for me. I nodded and walked in, Sam one a few feet behind me. "Alice!" Aro greeted me happily extending his hand to mine. "Aro can read every thought I've ever had by touching my hand." I explained to Sam. He nodded. I put my hand in Aro's and saw his face go grave. "I am afraid I cannot give you your wish."

"I will join you."

"But for how long?" He said.

"It's the bond that is in Sam's way, no doubt you saw that."

"Your suggestion."

"Alec and Chelsea. Lessen the ties and cut of the pain."

"When will you join?"

"When Damon is dead and burnt."

"So be it." He said with a weak smile. He feared Carlisle's opinion about this.

A few months later, Damon was brought in. I looked upon him with content feelings, happiness had faded from my life. I made Aro give in to several of my whishes. I made him use Jane to torture him and demanded to be the one to rip his head off. Aro granted me those favours. When he was dead I fell down again, crying now that my last wish had been granted, I had nothing left to fight for. I didn't even hear Sam argue with Aro. "I'm really sorry about all this Alice." I nodded and everything went black.


	3. A Last Memory

**A/N: Even in death, I could not leave Jasper out. Please do not hate me for the pass times I gave Jane and Alec. They seemed suitable and somewhat funny. Can anybody explain Angst to me. In dutch it is fear but I don't think that is what the English speaking world means by it. Thank you! R&R.**

"When is she going to be back?" A girl asked, irritated.

"I don't know!" A boy answered, angry.

"Did you make her come back yet?" The girl pressed.

"Yess." The boy hissed.

"Why isn't she talking?" The girl hissed back.

"Stop the hissing." I said. I assumed they were talking about me so I was allowed to talk. "Alice! You're awake!" The girl said. I opened my eyes and looked straight into her face. She was tiny, blond with blazing red eyes and a content smile. Something about her was unnerving though. "Goodmorning Alice." The boy said. I turned my face to him. He was small too, just as white but his hair was brown and his red eyes seemed to be a bit less fiery. "Hello. Who are you." The girls smile widened. "I'm Jane. I'm glad you're awake." She said, glaring at the boy. "I'm Alec, I'm her twin brother." He said, offering me his hand. I took it and he helped me up. "How are you feeling?"

"Confused." I admitted. "What am I doing here? Where did I come from?"

"You don't remember anything?" The boy called Alec asked.

"There's nothing. Should there be anything?"

"No. Welcome to Volterra, home of the top of the vampire world. We're glad you joined us." Jane said, smiling again. "Are you the leaders or something?"

"No!" Jane cried out. "Aro is the leader along with Caius and Marcus. We'll lead you to him." She said, with a glance at her brother. She preceded me to a huge hall where a man with black hair was flanked by a blond man and another man. "Alice, how nice of you to join us!" The one in the middle said happily. "I am Aro, this is Caius." He pointed to the blond male. "And Marcus." He pointed to the other male. "I'm sure Jane and Alec will help you feel at home. Our meal will arrive shortly, will you join us?"

"Why not." I said walking to the side with Jane and Alec. Aro seemed to be really happy about something. "Have you seen anything happening yet?" Alec asked. "What do you mean?"

"You have visions." Jane said flatly.

"Cool." I murmured, not impressed. "The food is nearly here." Alec said and his eyes started gleaming. Jane looked happy. "What are we eating?"

"Human blood so perhaps you should call it drinking." Jane said. I thought about that for a second. "I'm a vampire, am I not?"

"Yes." They said in unison, smiling at me. I smiled back and looked at the doors. They opened a group of humans walked in, a little girl among them. I was fascinated by her, she seemed familiar. I blinked and they were all gone. "Where did that little girl go?" I asked Jane. "What little girl?" She asked. The doors opened again and the same people walked in. It felt like a major déjà vu. "That girl." I said, pointing at the little girl. "I think you just had a vision." I understood now, I hadn't smelt the humans last time but I smelt them now. They smelled delicious but something felt wrong. I shook it of my mind and fed with others. The screams bothered me but the meal did taste good. Somehow I felt it should be more fun and less screaming. When we were done feeding some of the people started cleaning out the bodies. "So, want to come along?" Jane asked.

"What are you going to do?"

"Tease humans." Jane said.

"And spend some time in our rooms." Alec added. I walked with them. We wore thick cloaks when we went out into the sun. The sun did not shine upon us. We went to another town and hid in the shadows. Jane spotted a man who looked like an older version of Alec and smiled in his direction. The man dropped on the floor and thrashed about, he seemed to be in grave pain. "Nice one sis." Alec said. "Did he have to look like me though?"

"Naturally." Jane replied. I thought it was twisted but didn't mention it. They went on like this for a few more hours before we went back. Alec made Jane torture people who looked like her and Jane picked people looking like ugly versions of Volturi members. They never picked anyone that looked like me, luckily. It seemed there was nothing done so far that didn't disturb me. Alec went ahead of us into a large, somewhat dark room. He fell down on the sofa, Jane sat on the seat. Alec motioned for me to sit beside him. I sat down, still slightly uncomfortable in my new black robes. Alec put his arm around me. "What are you doing?" I asked, feeling angry. "It's purely platonic and to irritate my sister." He said. I let him be, I didn't have the heart to resist him right now. "What do you remember of your past?" Jane asked sweetly. "Nothing. I only remember waking up here."

"Want me to tell you something about your human life?"

"Rather not. Maybe later. I'd rather stay oblivious until I get used to the idea I used to be my own food."

Jane did not look happy at that but she kept quiet. Alec still had his arm around me. I got used to it after a while. It never felt right when Jane smiled, knowing what her smile could cause. Jane started telling a story then. Alec sighed and stood up, walking to a closet and taking a chessboard from one of the shelves. He smiled at me. "Want to play?"

"I'll win." I said.

"We'll see." He murmured. In no time the pieces were set and the game began. It was easy to win, even after twenty games. Alec never seemed to learn. He was both amused and frustrated but I felt a need to lose. Something in me told me there was somebody who could beat me, yes effort was needed but that person could beat me. "Did I have a brother, you know. When I was human?" I asked out of the blue. Jane stopped telling her story and Alec looked up from the chess game he was losing. "No, you didn't have a brother when you were human." Jane said, a bit nervously. "Strange, it feels like I did. I feel like I had this big family."

"You only had one sister."

"Had?" I asked, confused. "Being a vampire means she's not my sister anymore?"

"No, she's just dead. Nothing special."

"What happened? Did one of our kind?"

"No, she died of old age." Jane said, probably without thinking.

"How long have I been a vampire?"

"Around a hundred years."

"Why don't I remember anything?"

"You lost your memory." Alec said, pretending it was nothing.

"How?" I demanded.

"Story time!" Jane said happily.

"As long as it is my story." I said.

"Fine!" Jane hissed. "Here is a relatively short version. You never remembered your human life because you had brain damage when you were turned. You searched your mate and took him to a coven of vampires where you lived happily ever after for a while. A few years back you got another sister and she had a daughter, which means you are an aunt. Your mate got in trouble a few months back for a murder he committed before you were even born. You helped him fight the vampire who tried to kill him but he got killed in the process. You came here to ask for our help in killing his killer. You decided to join us if we did and your friend erased your memories so you could live without him. Any questions?"

"Who was my family?"

"That is a story I am not allowed to tell you without Aro's consent. Sorry." She smiled a sweet little smile that made me sick to my stomach. "What was the name of my mate?"

"Jasper." Alec said.

"Jasper…" I said, trying to remember him. "Major Jasper Whitlock." Alec said. "He was a Major, before he was turned."

"I think I want some alone time." I said, walking out of the room, wandering the castle aimlessly. My mate was dead. Jasper was dead. It hurt me to think about this. Thinking about my sister and my niece brought me joy, though I could not remember them. It was like the emotions were still there, only made faint by the absent memories. I looked at my body, noticing several half moon shaped scars. The vampire who killed my mate, did he make them? How did I have a niece when vampires couldn't conceive? Did the wrongness I felt when feeding on humans have anything to do with my past life? The many questions made my head buzz. "Hello Alice." A voice said. Marcus stood a few paces away from me with a sad look in his eyes. The lack of emotion that seemed normal with him had been replaced with incredible sadness. "Why are you so sad?" I asked confused. "You remind me of myself. You lost your mate and even though you can't remember him, you still feel the grief. You remind me of her also. You used to be annoyingly happy and bubbly. The trauma you suffered made it disappear."

"What happened to your mate?"

"She was killed. I don't know by whom."

"Is that why you joined this group?"

"No, I was already a part of it. We intended to leave but then she got killed. I had no more reason to go." He sat down then, staring at the floor, no doubt remembering she whom he had loved most of all. I sat down next to him. "Maybe you are lucky to remember her. I don't remember him at all."

"It hurts to remember but it hurts more to forget. I would run from this place with the memory of her if I could. It's what she would have wanted."

"Why don't you? You are free to go as you please, aren't you?"

"I think I am, yet I am still here. I am just as free as you are. We can go anywhere we like but we have nowhere to go."

"I wish I had something to remember him by. A picture or even a drawing. I could remember him then."

"I thought you might. I took two things with me that I want to show you." He reached into his robe and pulled a crystal chess piece out. "This was my wife." He said with a sad smile, handing the fragile piece to me. "She looks a bit like Aro."

"She was his sister. I loved her dearly."

"She's beautiful."

"She was." He corrected absentmindedly. "I saved this when she was killed. Dead vampires usually get shattered. I mean their miniatures." He said, pointing at the chess piece. I gave it back to him. "Why do they even make them?" I asked.

"You'll hear later. In the meantime, keep this." He said, handing me another crystal figure. "This was your mates miniature. I thought you should have it. A last memory." I looked at the piece. It was a beautiful man with curly hair. In the bottom of the piece two names were written in the stone. Jasper Whitlock with a cross beneath it and underneath that was my old name, Alice Brandon. The tiny crystal eyes seemed to look into my own eyes with a love that was overwhelming. "Thank you." I murmured. "He is beautiful."

"In his own way. Most of us had a healthy amount of fear toward him. The war he had fought in left it's marks."

"I don't care, I still think he is beautiful."

"You never cared, I could sense it from the first time we met. He always was special to you. You never seemed to notice the scars."

"He is still special to me, even though he is no more. I still feel his love when I think about him. Wondering what he was like. It's like he is still with me, in some way."

"I must go. Aro wants me. Take care of the figure, it's a comfort to have something that looks like your love. Trust me." With that, Marcus walked away. I kept staring at the crystal. My Jasper, my love, my forever. Forever had ended but I was still here. I could and would not live without him. Every memory I could gather was worth it. Worth the pain of each memory. I already had one, a last memory of his looks, to stay with me until I would follow after him.


	4. Sam and LeahMeet the Cullens

**A/N: Leah is going to have POV's because I like her. The end... and it helps the story, as you can read below. R&R.**

**LeahPOV.**

The boys were out hunting. I was listening intently to the cry for battle or backup. I needed to get away from my mother for a while. She and Charlie had been an item for a while now. Jacob gave us regular updates about the Cullens. No less than a day ago, an unknown vampire had been smelled on our lands. We had more watches than usual and were on red alert. It might just be passing by but it was our job to protect. A howl sounded from the forest. A fresh trail. I ran out into the woods and quickly undressed and phased. I ran towards the other and had soon caught up. The scent was close to town. I ran ahead for the trail was fresher and no doubt newer here. I would show Sam how much better Jacob's pack was. I had managed to stay in his pack after he left although the others had gone back to Sam. Jacob had pitied me and allowed me to stay in his pack. He knew I hated to be a werewolf and I would not be one often. I did not bother him and he did not bother me. I caught a whiff that was so fresh it made my nose burn beyond anything I had ever smelt before. I looked around, trying to spot the vampire. That is when I saw _him_. A boy, nineteen years of age. His messy brown hair waving in the slight breeze. His pale skin and glowing red eyes showed me he was a vampire but I did not attack nor did he. Seized in the moment, we stood frozen, just looking at each other. All I could do was curse Shakespeare. "My only love sprung from my only hate. To early seen unknown and known too late. Predigest birth of love it is to me that I must love a loathed enemy. I ran off to seek cover. I phased and got dressed and ran to him. "Hello." He said, cautious despite himself. "Hello vampire kid." I greeted him. He smiled and my heart skipped a beat. Emily had tried to explain it and so had Jacob, Paul and all the others who had imprinted but I had never understood until this moment. I couldn't live without this vampire. I would give my heart and soul to defend him. "What is this?" He asked me. Oh, how lovely his voice sounded. Like a deep place in the ocean. The place where your feet are about three times yourself away from the bottom. You can drown while the sun shines on your face. Yet the water does not take you, it allows you to float on him. It can take you anywhere but yet you are immobilized. Never mind, not a million words can describe the feeling of an imprint. "Hello lovely. Dreaming?" He said teasing. "Shut it. I need to get you out of here. My friends might accidently kill you if they see you."

"Friends?"

"Shape shifters."

"I thought my family was the only one who did that trick."

"What?!" I said. Shape shifters that got bitten died, they didn't become vampires.

"My family didn't know either until me and my brother started changing. I got bitten before I completely turned. I shifted once and after that I was a vampire."

"Let's run." I said, hearing my brothers come closer. I phased and ran with him.

We ran until we found a cave. I covered his trail up and tried to hide the scent. I didn't like this one bit. In the cave I changed while he studied the wall. "What's your name?" I asked the vampire. "Sam." He said. Tears sprang to my eyes and I turned to hide. It was cruel I should imprint with a vampire named Sam. Couldn't his parents have given him another name? "Why are you crying?" Sam asked me. "It's a long story."

"I've got time but I would like to know your name."

"I'm Leah. Do you want me to tell you my story?"

"Yes please." He said, looking intently at me. Concern and pain were all over his face. "A few years ago, I was in love with a boy named Sam Uley. We were very happy until vampires came and he disappeared. He came back after some time. Bigger and with a bad temper. He wasn't supposed to tell me what was wrong but in the end he found a way around it. We were trying to make things work in the new situation." I looked up at him. "We were starting to get along just fine again when my cousin came by from another town. It was worst than love at first sight. They imprinted. Sam didn't even look at me anymore. My cousin had become the center of his universe. I was left alone with a broken heart. I was just starting to get better when I started going the change Sam and several others had gone through. I was becoming a shape shifter. At first it didn't bother me until I found out that people in the same pack can hear each other's thoughts. I could hear every thought of Sam. I know it hurt him too but I was broken. I started to be a real pain for the others because I was miserable." I smiled at the memory, how wrong I had been. "When there were a lot of wolves a conflict between the alpha and the so called beta caused for a second pack. I joined the other pack. I felt better there. I didn't have Sam in my head anymore and the other alpha wasn't bossy at all. He was reluctant to have me at first but my dislike for my wolf shape made him accept me. He lives with his imprint and the vampires who caused Sam's change." My voice stopped and I started to cry. Vamp boy sat beside me and put his arm around me. He comforted me, or at least he tried. I buried my face in his cold stony body and cried a little more. "Dear dear Leah." He addressed me. "I'll give you my heart completely, I am not Sam Uley and I will give you the love you wished he would give you. I'll be here for you, always." My heart made a little jump that did not suit the situation. _Darn this imprint thing._ "So, tell me your story." I said, wiping the tears from my face.

"Alright. It was about six months ago. We lived in a little town and a new strange woman came to live in the hotel. Several people thought she smelled bad and kept their distance. I was walking the streets one day, feeling tired. I had a light fever and had problems with my temper. It was dark when I ran into the woman. She looked at my posture with a calculating look in her eyes. I don't remember much more. All I remember was a burning pain combined with rage. One moment the pain felt like anything before. I was growling and standing on four feet. I managed to control myself again when a new yet of pain hit me. I felt strangely naked. The moment I could think clear my eyes were red and my throat was burning. The woman was there and took me with her to a castle." He hesitated. "What happened at the castle." I demanded.

"I met two vampires. They had these strange yellow eyes. I became close friends with the girl but I lost her to the Volturi a while ago. She was devastated when her mate died."

"The Volturi? I wonder why they accepted her. They usually only want vampires with special gifts." I mused, my sadness partially forgotten my his strange history.

"She had a gift already. She had visions of the future. She hated the visions when they didn't help her save her mate."

"Alice?!" I asked incredulously.

"Yes, do you know her?"

"She and her family lived here a few years ago. They were the reason the first of us started changing. I don't think they know what happened. I need to talk to Jacob."

"Who is Jacob?"

"He's the alpha of my pack. He lives with her family. He would know if something was happening."

I went outside to phase and ask Jacob what they knew, leaving my new imprint to think things over.

**AlicePOV**

I walked the hallways a lot nowadays. Alec was being very kind, just like Jane and Chelsea but I needed some time to think. "Alice?" I heard Felix call my name. "Yes Felix?" I sighed. "Can I show you something?" He said with a happy twinkle in his eyes. "Of course." I said and followed him through the doors he had gone through. I walked into a huge room with walls that glittered like the night sky. There was only one round window in the middle of the roof, a sun of sorts. On the floor was a huge map of the world with many glass and crystal pieces like the one Marcus had given me. "Welcome to the world!" Felix boomed, reminding me of someone I could not remember. "What's up with the happy mood? Aren't you supposed to be the serious and strong fighter?"

"It gets boring. I like a bit of fun." He said with a smirk. "Aro asked me to show you this room."

"It's nice." I said looking at the many pieces of glass that were gathered in southern America. "Why are they glass?"

"Because they are not made to last. You'll hear that story later. I was supposed to show you a few other pieces."

"Show me." I said, looking around, wondering which vampires I was supposed to see.

"Over here." He said, pointing to Rochester. I walked to his side. "This is your old family. Do you want me to introduce you?" He asked with a smirk. "If that makes you happy." I shrugged. "Alright!" He said cheerfully, motioning for me to sit down. "This is Carlisle. The leader of your clan. He's a doctor. His mate is Esme, she fakes to be your mother. This big bulky guy is one of your brothers, Emmett. He with Rosalie, who people thought was the twin of your mate. His piece is missing. This is Edward, your other brother, he can read minds. He's with this girl called Bella. She can resist any mental attack. Bothers Jane a lot, don't mention Bella to Jane unless you feel like having pain. The little one is Renesmee, she is the daughter of human Bella and Edward. She has a strange connection with the wooden wolf. Shape shifter named Jacob."

"Hi family." I said to the crystal figures.

"This Sam, the last one I was supposed to show you. He was one of your friends in the south. We crystallized him when he showed up here with you. He is in Forks at the moment." He pointed to a tiny dot on the map where a lot of wooden figures stood. "Can you see if any of them have intentions to come here?" Felix asked. I was not surprised he wanted to know. "I can't see any of them coming here. I think Sam might but his future is slightly unclear." I didn't tell Felix something bothered me when I tried to see his future. "If you see any of them coming, warn us!" Felix said. "But it's nearly dinnertime. Are you coming?"

"Yes." I said and we walked to the hall where our meal would soon arrive.


	5. The Volturi family

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. R&R.**

**AlicePOV**

I wiped my mouth, making sure all the blood was gone. I felt guilty and uncomfortable. Felix had not told me why my brother had married his food, conceiving a baby in the process. How he could not eat her was a riddle to me. How she did not feel fear seeing his red eyes was an even bigger riddle. Why did a shape shifter that detests vampires live with? How did this work, it was kill or be killed for as far as I knew. What about Carlisle, that was the strangest tale. How could he resist the blood when it was flowing right in front of him. I'd have to ask him some day. I shook my head and walked out the room. It wasn't my turn to clean up, for which I was grateful. Cleaning up the remains was even worse than the feeding itself. Guilt and I were not good friends and guilt was my only real companion when I was cleaning up after dinner. I went to my room, searching my future for a while.

**LeahPOV**

I looked back once before I phased. Sam would be fine.

_Jacob, are you there?_

**What is it Leah?**

_I need to talk to you, it's about the bloodsuckers._

**What about them?** Jake asked, getting defensive.

_Nothing serious. I just wanted to know if you've seen Alice lately._

**We haven't seen her for months. She went away with Jasper and would be checking in again soon. Why do you ask? Did she pass La Push?**

_No, the treaty wasn't broken. I just met a friend of hers. He told me something strange._

**What did he tell you? Who is this friend? Is Jasper there without Alice?**

_No, Jasper is not here. The friend is Sam, he's from the south. Claims he is a friend of Jasper and Alice._

**Oh, what is he? Is he a vampire?**

_Yes._

**Why didn't you tell me? Did you kill him? Carlisle might want to talk to him.**

_I didn't kill him. Oh god this is so embarrassing. I imprinted on him._

**What?! How the fuck do you imprint on a vampire?**

_Hell if I know, it just happened. How did you imprint on a baby?_

**Keep Nessie out of this. **

_Then don't judge the vamp, he has a very strange background. More important then my imprint is his news. He said Jasper died and Alice joined the Volturi._

**What?! **I saw some images of the Cullens in Jacobs mind. Edweirdo's face was pure horror as he heard my news. The little demon spawn was pulling on Jacobs fur. Doctor Leech was trying to calm Edweirdo down so he could tell them what was going on.

_You heard me right the first time Jacob. I think I am going back to my imprint now. I'll tell you his story later._

**Carlisle asked if you can come over with your new friend.**

_I'll come. See you soon Jacob._

**Sure, sure. See you soon Leah. **

With that he phased and I phased back too. I needed to tell Sam we were going to see the Cullens and we had to leave now. "Sam?"

"Yes?"

"We are going to the Cullens."

"When?"

"Right now."

"How did the other one take it? My news I mean?"

"Bad. This is really bad. Do note the Cullens are not like any other clan of bloodsuckers. They are different."

"Bloodsuckers?" He asked.

"Does the term insult you?" I asked worried.

"Not really. It's the hard truth in an amusing version." He actually chuckled at the term.

"So you are not opposed to terms like leech and bloodsucker?"

"If you don't object to the dog and mongrel parts."

"I guess I could try to live with them." I mused, a huge smile spreading over my face. I had my own bloodsucker who didn't even mind the insult I had meant by it when I had first turned. It had become a habit over time. "Where do the leaches live?" He teased. "Rochester." I answered, phasing to run with him. We must look strange to others, a huge wolf running with a vampire. I didn't think about it back then. I was merely enjoying his company.

**AlicePOV**

"Hey Alice!" Alec said, walking into my room without knocking. "Want to play chess?"

"Don't you ever get enough of losing?"

"I'm here for your company, not for chess."

"So let's not play games."

"Sounds good to me. Unless."

"No way!" I said as I saw his plans. "That is not going to happen!"

"What is wrong with sex?"

"One, you're too young, sort of. Two, I am still in love with my diseased mate. Three, I am so not in the mood for sex."

"Why let Jasper stop you? He isn't here. Let the lust take over hunny. We both know you want it."

"Hardly. Get out."

"Please." He said it as a statement, not the begging way of a desperate man.

"Go fuck your sister."

"I might." He hissed and walked out, slamming the door behind him.

"Jackass." I said to the closed door. Afton walked in. "I hope that wasn't meant for me."

"It wasn't unless you're going to hit on me."

"I'm fine with my life as it is." He laughed. "No Ali, I see you as a sister. And a very dangerous one at that."

"Ali?"

"Alice. Does it matter?"

"Yesss." He laughed even louder at my little angry hiss. "You're so adorably cute when you're angry." I sighed. "What do you want?"

"To have a little chat."

"What about."

"Emmett." He said with a huge grin.

"My old older brother?"

"Yes, I want to take his place."

"You're all sick and twisted."

"Aro wants you to have your family back. I am asking you to be your big brother." He said, his grin getting bigger.

"Fine, if it makes you happy."

"Thank little sis." He gave me a huge bear hug and shouted 'Next!' when he walked out the door. Chelsea stepped in. "I would like to be the Rosalie of the family."

"Go ahead." I said, wary and tired. I'd take anybody as long as they would leave.

In the end this is the new family I had. Afton was the new Emmett, Chelsea the new Rosalie. Edward and Bella were replaced by Demetri and Renata. Carlisle and Esme's places were token by Caius and his wife. I have to admit the choices were made by Aro and had confused me. From what I knew of my family, there were two missing members and most didn't really resemble the actual family I had in my past. I did like hanging out with this group. They all behaved like we were a family. Caius was out working and Athenodora was like a mother to us, keeping the peace amongst us. Afton and Chelsea were really close together, making the rest of us uncomfortable. Demetri and Renata were not that fond of each other in the beginning but that soon changed. It was a little family that was strange but happy and fitted better than the odds had expected. I thought Chelsea played a rather big part in that piece.

"Sometimes I wish this were real. We could have so much more fun if we didn't stick to this stupid out of hand costume party." Afton said on a rainy afternoon. "Perhaps. The entire staying in one place is relaxed though." Chelsea mused.

"Don't the Cullens do that?" I asked.

"They're on a special diet. We just lure our food in." She said with a smile.

"Special diet?" I asked, feeling slightly confused.

"They only live on animals. Most of the vampires are too lazy for that lifestyle." Renata said.

"I can't imagine that kind of live."

"You used to have it." Afton shrugged. "Hey Chels, want to go out? Aro has been complaining a lot lately. I think he is bored."

"Hasn't had anything to do I guess. Do you think we can track a vamp that is out of order?"

"Maybe. Feel like joining Demetri?" Afton asked Demetri. He looked at Renata, who was sitting beside him, his arm around her shoulders. "Go ahead. I'll just hang out with Dora and Alice." Renata said.

"Do you have to call me Dora?" Athenodora asked.

"Yes, it's so much shorter and easy to remember." Renata threw in.

"When are we going?" Afton asked.

"How about now?" Chelsea suggested.

"See you later!" Afton called as he and Chelsea walked out hand in hand. Demetri gave Renata a little peck on the lips and joined the happy couple. Renata waved after them and turned to Dora. "Heard anything new?"

"No. It seems it's a quiet time."

"As usual. I think I'm bored. Alice, can you see anything fun coming our way?" She asked, turning to me. I took a peek into the future. "Not really."

"You don't like it anymore do you, seeing the future." Dora said, it was a statement.

"Not really. It didn't help me save my mate. It feels rather useless to see the future when I can't even save my loved ones with it."

"You wish you had gone too, am I right?" She asked.

"Sometimes. Despite the weirdness of this new family, I do feel more at ease."

"Yet not completely."

"I just hope it will get better in time."

"Aro hates it you refuse to practise your visions." Renata said, studying her nails.

"He didn't tell me."

"He doesn't dare. He's scared you will leave if he forces you."

"That makes sense." I said.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Dora asked worried.

"Dora, Alice can take care of herself. You should just tell her what you know."

"I know. I just never thought I'd like being a mother of sorts." All three of us started laughing. "Alice, can you do me a favour and keep an eye out for Demetri?"

"Do you honestly trust me with that after what happened to me?"

"Yes but I won't be angry if you should fail. I know what imperfection feels like."

"Your shield failed?"

"Yes. Bella has a shield that protects from the change in mind my shield causes. I guess you could call her a better shield."

"Your powers are different. You should stop blaming yourself." Dora said.

"I just feel like a failure."

"You shouldn't. Your shield is both a shield and an attack. It is a defensive attack. It attacks the mind to stop the attack set toward the body. Bella's shield is no good against physical attacks."

"I guess." She murmured to her knees but a small smile was on her face when she looked back up at me. "I trust my shield to stop unprotected attacks. I trust your visions to see things based on conscious decisions. If it is a split second decision, I don't expect anything. I will be sad but I won't be angry. I couldn't have stopped it anyway."

"You have a beautiful view on the use of powers."

"Aro doesn't agree." We both looked up at Dora, who had fury in her eyes. "He thinks our gifts should be as faultless as possible and that we are to blame when they are inefficient. I heard him say so to Caius one day. He understands our gifts better than we do, he sees options we can't see or utilise. Alice, he thinks you can see the future of the wolves."

"Wolves?" I asked.

"There was a group of shape shifters in Forks, they changed into wolves. You couldn't see their futures." Renata explained.

"But Aro thinks I can?"

"He just doesn't know how, yet." Dora said darkly. "He is breaking his greedy little head over that question." There was suddenly a cutting edge is her normally soft and sweet voice. She looked angry and lethal. Not somebody you would want to meet in a dark alley, even if you were a strong and adequate human fighter. I think Felix and Demetri could face her but not without harm. She's bite anyplace she could reach.

"So, will you take a peek?" Renata asked with a smile. "Sure." I said, focussing my sight on the future. I stared for a little while, searching Demetri and the others. "He is going to Asia." I said, seeing them in Asia, walking through alleys in a city, people staring at them with fear. I looked back to the present again. "They caught rumours of a newborn on the loose in Asia. They are going to deal with him or her. They should be fine. I took another peek into their future.

_Asia, Chelsea, Afton and Demetri. They are walking to a tiny cottage on the slopes of a low mountain. __**Flash**_! My vision took a new disturbing turn. _Sam and Carlisle in a harbour. __**Flash. **__Everything is black, the future disappeared. __**Flash. **__Bella and Edward on a boat. __**Flash. **__Aro says a teenage girl and her friend are here to see me. I tell him to let them in. The doors open._ I got a major headache and immediately stopped trying to look. "What's wrong?" Renata and Dora asked, distress in their voices. "Headache." I murmured. "How is that possible?" Renata asked, a strange look on her face. Confusion mainly and some for of unease. "I have no clue. I am going to lay down for a while." I said, standing up and walking out of the room. I lay on my sofa, wondering what was going on with my visions. I felt like I was missing something vital. Something that I should know but I couldn't. I felt happiness despite my headache and a love I couldn't place. What did I love that I was unable to see?

**RenesmeePOV**

Jacob and I were watching TV in the living room of our house in Rochester. Mom and Dad were out with Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett. They were on their way to pick Leah and some guy called Sam up. Grandpa and Grandma were in the kitchen, cooking for me, Jake and Leah. "Grandpa, what is going on?" I asked. They hadn't told me anything about the whole disturbing phone call. "You'll hear when Leah and Sam arrive." I sighed. They always tell me things later. _Hello, I'm already five and seventeen. Tell me what is going on or I will turn into a spy._ I was so glad my father was out when I caught myself thinking that. The doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" I called. I walked up to the door, followed by Jake. I smiled and him with a cheeky smile before I opened the door, expecting to see my parents and Leah and all. The person who stood there was not who I expected. I flew around his neck. "I've missed you!" I shouted in his ear. He laughed. "I've missed you too Nessie."

**A/N: The person to guess who the guest/guy is that Nessie has missed get's a preview!! YEEY!! Please review :).**


	6. Torn into pieces

**A/N: I really really really want reviews!! Sooo, please review? Thank you and enjoy!**

_The person who stood there was not who I expected. I flew around his neck. "I've missed you!" I shouted in his ear. He laughed. "I've missed you too Nessie."_

"I thought you were out with Alice." I accused him. "Who is it Ness?" Grandpa called from the kitchen. "It's uncle Jazz!" I shouted back. Several things happened at a huge speed then. Grandma was at my side in less than a second and if uncle Jazz was human, he'd been choked to death by her. Grandpa was standing behind me with his mouth agape. "Why the faces?" Jazz asked when grandma allowed him to breathe again. "You look like you've seen a ghost and you feel like it too." He said, sensing their emotions.

"Leah… Jacob… Sam… dead… Alice… Volturi…" Grandpa stammered. "What?" Jasper asked, obviously making as much sense of it as I did. "What is going on?" Jake asked, obviously he hadn't been paying attention to the scene here yet. "Jasper is home." Grandma said, barely audible. Jake stormed into the crowded hallway. "You're supposed to be dead." He said to Jasper. "That is rather rude but it was nearly true. As much as I get the entire weird faces thing I need to know where Alice is. You said something about the wolves and the Volturi. What did I miss?" He asked. "Let's sit down." Jacob said, walking to the living room. We all followed him and sat down. "Here is the deal." Jake started. "Me and Ness were out hunting the other day when Leah phased and demanded a conversation. A vampire named Sam had met her and they imprinted. They exchanged stories and apparently the Sampire had come from Italy where he had travelled with a vampire named Alice. They had fought in the wars of the south and the Alice had lost her mate. She wanted revenge and went to the Volturi to get it. They agreed to take out the enemy clan if she joined them. Sampire agreed to erase her memory so she could attempt to move on. Her mates name was Jasper and they both had these strange yellow eyes." Jake finished, looking intently at Jasper. He stopped breathing for about ten minutes. "Oh no." He said, starting to cry tearlessly. "Tell us your story." I urged.

"I was torn apart. The pain was worse than the pain of the transformation. I waited for the flames but they never came. I sensed my limbs and I felt them getting picked up when the battle was over. I wanted to shout but I had no air to shout with. I was helpless. I heard somebody call out. "I found Jaspers arm! See if you can gather the rest of him!" I suddenly felt most of limbs being picked up and connecting to each other again. I saw the face of the girl who had called out to the others when she picked up my head. She brought my mind back to the rest of my body. It was a long and tiresome process to rebuild myself. The pain was incredible. It was like I had to go through the transformation again, only this time it hurt a hundred times as much as the first time. It was the pain of the transformation combined with the pain of being torn into pieces. It was literally hell on earth. When I had finally got my body back together after six days of torment Clara came to talk to me. She told me they had won the battle and that the remains of the other vampires were smoking in the remains of the fire. Alice had run to the north, followed by Sam. It took me over another week to fully recover. I ran after them as soon as I could. I have thanked Clara so many times but she said she just wanted to live on normally. She travelled with me until we ran into Peter and Charlotte. She is staying with them for a while. I chased after Alice and Sam alone, following the trail that was no longer fresh. I lost it on a river and could not find it back. I expected them to have come here so I set out to reach you. They must have gone to Europe by boat." His hands were in his hair and panic was clear in his eyes. It was torture to see him like that, all hopeless and broken. "I swear I will kill the Volturi if they did anything to harm her. She deserves better than me. I was trying to protect her but.." His voice left him. He just sat there, crying without tears. Nobody could comfort him. I wanted to help so much but what could I do? I couldn't get Alice back. Or could I?

"So, we have to go and get her back!" I suggested like it was normal and obvious. Carlisle looked at me as if he had just seen the light. Everybody had been absorbed in Jaspers grief. "I'll take Sam. Maybe he can reverse the damage or give her some trigger. I think Aro would like me to visit him as well." Grandpa said. Everybody wanted Alice back and nobody wanted Jasper to suffer any more than he already had. We all cared for them and would risk our lives to fix the mistake of letting them go. Little did we care that they had led us astray. We only wanted them back in one piece. Safe and sound and together again.

"I'll go!" Jake said, knowing how much I cared about Alice. "No, Alice will panic if the future disappears. She doesn't remember anything from when she lived here. You can't go."

"She has no memory of you and Sam either."

"I know." Grandpa sighed and Jake dropped on the sofa in defeat. "How about Bella and Edward?" Grandma said. "Alice adores Bella and Edward can read her mind to see what's going on."

"No!" I said. They all turned to me. "Alice might see Edward as a threat. I don't think it's a good idea."

"What do you suggest."

"I go with Jasper. I ask Aro permission to speak to her. Aro won't deny me this little thing because Jasper makes him feel good about it. I tell Alice her story in my own way and I'll have Jasper as evidence."

"Won't she panic if the future gets blurred and she gets a headache?" Jake asked.

"I don't think so. She will be frustrated but she can still see. Just not too far and not without a headache. Trust me, it will work."

"What if something happens to you?" Jake asked worried. "If Aro decides to kill Jasper, Alice won't let him do that. They will either die together or not at all."

"But what about you?" Jake said and all the eyes in the room mirrored his question. "I don't know. But if you try to stop me I will just sneak out with Jazz. This decision is final." I watched Jacob pick up his phone and go outside. Dad was listening intently to either Jasper or Jacob. The doorbell rang again. I walked to the front door and this time, the expected guests were there.

**LeahPOV**

The little demon spawn opened the door. "Hello Leah!" She greeted me happily. I heard Edward grunt. Oh right, he didn't like the term demon spawn. "Hello Nessie." I said and she lead us to the living room. Sam's mouth fell open along with mine as we saw Jasper sitting on the couch, he was obviously feeling ill at ease. "What happened?" Sam managed to choke out. "First things first." Jacob said, running in at a trot. "Sam just called, he wanted to talk. I phased and we had a really nice conversation. He wants to come here. He's worried about Leah and the treaty. I think he somehow heard Alice is missing."

"Sam Uley?" Sam asked. "Ok, this will get confusing unless Sam and Sam have different names." Mommy-vamp noted cleverly. "Nicknames?" Emmett suggested with an evil grin. "Good one." Edward said. "What nicknames are available?" He said, looking around. "Jackass for Sam U." I muttered. "I think he'll consider that insulting Leah." Edward chuckled. "Dog and Leech?" Sam suggested. "It's insulting on both sides."

"Sam U and Sam V." Esme opted.

"Fido and Dracula." Rosalie said, glaring at Sam.

"I'm insulted, you're trying to give him my old nickname." Jacob laughed.

"Bones and Blood." Emmett said, referring to the diet of the Sam in question.

"Uley and ...?" Doctor Leech looked at my Sam, silently asking his last name.

"Gray." Sam added.

"It should be something that is obvious and easy. Leah is usually good at this." Edward said, glaring at me. "Mommy-vamp is Esme, Doctor Leech..." Carlisle chuckled. "That would be Carlisle. I wonder if you had more nicknames." Edward said, turning to me. I ticked several of in my head. _Edweirdo, demon spawn, Bitchalie, Grizzly Lunch, Doorbella, need more?_

"No thanks." Edward sighed. I chuckled at his reluctance to say my nicknames out loud. Wonder what Bitchalie would say. I mused on about her and the others while the silence got worse. "That is perfect!" Edward cried out at once. "What did who think?" Grizzly Lunch asked. "Nessie called Leah's Sam a very fascinating nickname."

"What was it?" I asked.

"Sampire." Nessie chuckled, my heart jumped. Sampire was a really lovely nickname that suited him perfectly. I was grateful Nessie was there at that time, I couldn't have thought up a better nickname. "So it's Sam and Sampire?" Carlisle asked. "I'm good with it." My Sampire said. "When does Sam arrive?"

"A week or so." Jacob said.

"I'm not waiting another week! I need to go to Alice now. I can't waste any more time." Jasper said, nearly hysterical. "Don't be such a baby, if she still lives she can keep that action up a few weeks longer." I snapped.

"What if you had lost Sampire? Would you be able to wait, not knowing if he would live on without you? Alice is a strong girl but the look in her eyes when they tore me apart hurt more than any other feeling. She thinks I'm dead, who knows if she might try to follow me. She is trying to go on without me because she knows I don't want her dead." His words stung as two images formed in my mind. The first was Sam, alone without me, wondering aimlessly, obviously lost beyond hope. The second was Sampire getting torn apart and burned. Tears filled my eyes and I felt them roll down my cheeks. "I think I understand." I said. "Thank you." He murmured, returning to his devastated life. I sat down, holding on to my Samp.

"Let's go now." The demon spawn said, taking Jaspers hand and leading him out the door. Nobody bothered to protest. The sooner the psychic would be home, the better. Samp and I would live apart after this crises, Jacob and Nessie joining us later. Jacob and I looked enough alike to be brother and sister. We'd keep our act up like the Cullens held their act up. We'd visit them and they'd visit us. Just a few more years but until then Samp and I would have all the alone time we would need. I waved to Jasper and Renesmee as they walked away to Volterra. Would they ever return?

**AlicePOV**

I was a completely nervous wreck. I tried and tried but my memory kept failing me. I needed an answer. Who did I love while that person blocked my visions? I was familiar with the emotions now. I avoided the future and my nerves drove my new family insane. Dora kept pushing me to eat normally while Renata took me out into the forests every once in a while. She knew my old family had hunted animals but she had never understood it. I didn't eat the animals, I just stared at them, confused about the why. They smelt awful. "You really need to feed Alice." Dora said one day. "I'm not hungry." I lied. I hadn't eaten in a week, ever since my disturbing headache vision. "Can't you just try an animal if you don't want to eat the humans?" Renata asked desperately. My lack of appetite worried them both. "Demetri and the others will be back tomorrow night." I said, walking away to my room. I sat down with my head in my hands, hoping the headache would not show this time. I looked into the future and the same old vision showed, joined by the same old headache. I returned to the present. There were three soft knocks on my door. "What is it?" I asked rudely. "It's Alec, I'm sorry about hitting on you back then. I was sent here to tell you Aro wants to talk to you." He said, sounding a little nervous. "You're forgiven if you don't try again." I said after opening the door. Alec walked me to the main hall. The place where the three thrones stood. "I'm here, what is your wish?" I said, bowing to our leader.

"A strange teenage girl and her friend showed up asking a conversation with you. Do you wish to receive them?"

"Do I know them?"

"The girl is your niece." The feeling of love swept over me. It was so familiar that I had no doubt my niece was the one I had seen coming. "If I may, I would like to talk to them in private."

"As you wish. We will leave you." Aro said, leading the rest of the guard out of the hall. Marcus had a strange smile on his face and even Caius seemed in a relatively good mood in comparison to before. Aro seemed irritated, or was it upset? I shook my head and sat down on the stairs before the thrones. "You can sit on my seat." I heard Caius call. I did as he sat and waited. "Let them in." I said to the vampires guarding the door. The door opened slow enough for me to wonder what my niece would look like. A teenage girl walked in. She had long auburn hair that was curly. Her brown eyes looked into my black eyes with curiosity. I could hear her heartbeat and smell her perfume. She didn't smell tasty but her life signs betrayed she was no vampire. Could any human smell this strange? She walked through the sun and her skin sparkled faintly. "What are you?" I asked. She smiled and a little giggle escaped her lips. "I'm your niece Renesmee."

"Vampires can't have children. Are you related to my human sister?" I asked in wonder. "No. I'm the daughter of your adoptive sister in law." She said, pulling a difficult face. "It's complicated. Can I show you?"

"How do you intent to show me?"

"I have a gift. I can show others pieces of my past. I can show others my memories."

"Go ahead." I said. She walked closer with careful paces. I guess she was trying not to scare me. She reached her hand up and put it against my cheek. The girls memories filled my mind.


	7. Lane of memories

**A/N: This chapter is the memories Nessie shows Alice. The italic lines are things that are currently happening. Thought and feelings and stuff. Enjoy this weird and maybe confusing chapter.**

A human with brown hair that is smudged by blood lies on an operating table. A man with auburn hair picks me up and hands me to a blond man with a lab coat. He takes me downstairs where many faces stare at me. The pretty blond girl and the big dark-haired guy seem to be together. There is another person, a woman. She walks up to me and greets me. The pretty blond girl takes me in her arms. "Hello little one." She said to me. "Bella named her Renesmee." The doctor says.

Jacob and Rosalie are fighting over me. Father is with my mother and I can't go to them. Emmett says mom is in a strange sort of sleep right now. A little dark-haired girl walks in followed by a tall blond guy. _A little stab of pain that did not belong in the memory raced through me. The tall blond guy was Jasper._ They are smiling but the little girl is complaining about a headache. _She always gave me a headache?_

Mother is worried, I can see it in her eyes. She tells me Alice and Jasper are gone, trying to get help for us. The Volturi are coming after us. I have no clue what she is talking about but I think they are dangerous. Mother seems really scared.

A large group of black cloaks comes our way. I sit on Jacobs back. Mom and dad said goodbye, I'm worried. These people must be really dangerous. Jacob is nervous and all the friends of my family seem to be on edge. _The Volturi are the bad guys?_

Alice comes into the clearing, followed by Jasper. There is a strange man in his early twenties following after him. I am content, Alice will save the day. She talks and the Volturi listen. I pay no attention, everything will be ok, Alice is back. _The trust this little girl had in me is strange. I wonder why? Did they all trust me like that? _Weren't they all worried because she was gone? I sigh and relax on Jacobs back. The talking takes long but after a while the vampires everybody was afraid of leave. I am said to say goodbye to my new friends though. The Nahuel guy seems really nice but he keeps looking at me in a weird way. Mom says it's because she is still alive. She promised to explain later.

Alice and Jacob are teasing each other and Jasper is laughing. I wonder what is going on? They keep saying Jacob blocks Alice's party plans for my birthday. Jacob blames Alice and Alice says it's Jacob. Why won't they tell me the details? Alice hugs Jasper and looks in his eyes. If love was like smoke you could not see more than two feet before you. It was scary to see how much they love each other. _I do love him more than any other thing. We really did make a perfect couple._

Jasper and Alice sitting on the couch together. Alice looks like she is sleeping and Jasper is just looking at her face. "Is aunty A sleeping?" I ask Jasper.

"No. She's just enjoying the music." Jasper says.

"I don't hear it." I ask confused.

"I'm composing it in my mind. I'm playing it for her tonight."

"How come she can hear it now?"

"She can see the future."

"But why does she look at the little things?"

"Because it's the little things that make life worth living." Alice smiled and opened her eyes. "That's lovely, play it again." Jasper turns his face to her and she closes her eyes again, enjoying the music.

"_Why are you showing me my past?"_

"_You don't remember any of this. I needed to show you the way you used to be." Nessie answered. "Why?"_

"_That part comes now. I'm sorry you have to see this but it's the only way." Nessie said and she touches my cheek again. _

"Jasper and I have decided to go on a second extended honeymoon." My mouth fell open. Since when did they do second honeymoons? "We just want to be together for a while. We'll check in every two months." Alice said with a smile. "We're leaving tonight." Everybody looked doubtful and shocked. Even I could not understand the reason for this sudden decision. "I just didn't want to run off without a warning, I knew that wouldn't be good." Alice said, looking at Bella. "Where are you going?" Carlisle asked. "Texas and the mental asylum. History research." Alice said with a smile. "Again!?" Emmett nearly shouted. Jasper burst out laughing and Edward pulled a pained face. "Jasper can you please stop that?" He asked but Jasper just smiled. "Bella, save me from them." Edward said dramatically. He sighed of relief as Bella enveloped them in her shield.

"Do you really have to go?" Esme asked us when they were saying goodbye. "Yes, we'll be back before you know it." She sighed and sat down. "What are we going to do without you both?" Carlisle asked them. "My visions were rather useless lately." Alice admitted. "I'm sure Bella can control herself and both her boys." Jasper said, letting assurance float through the room. Jake grumbled. "I'll miss you, no matter how short you are gone." Bella said and she hugged Alice and Jasper. "Just use Edward to keep your mind on other things." Alice said giving her a sly wink. Jasper laughed. "There's nothing wrong with that Bella." Jasper said. What had mom been feeling? "Who is going to go shopping with me?" Rose asked. "Emmet, Nessie and Jacob." Alice said as Rose hugged her. She gave Jasper a little punch and gave way to Emmett. Emmett gave Alice a bear hug and Jasper a good old punch, which he avoided. Emmett shook his head and took Rose in his arms. "Bye pixy." Jacob said, not bothering to stand up but still giving Alice a smirk. "Bye dog." Jasper said, wiping the smirk of his face. "Bye aunty A. Bye uncle Jazz." I said, giving Alice and Jasper a hug. Bella said nothing and only gave them a hug. "Relax Bella, the Volturi are not on the way and this is not the end of the world." She smiled. Last was Edward. "Take care little sister." He said and Alice gave him a punch. He gave Jasper a firm hug and went to stand with Bella. I waved along with the rest as Alice and Jasper went into Alice's Porsche. "I'll miss them." I admitted in a little voice as they drove away. "It's ok Nessie. They'll be back soon. You have school to worry about." Bella said.

"Why do they get to skip it?" I asked sourly.

"Because they already have several diploma's and get to do it over again soon. You will just have to do it once."

"I hate growing up." I said, pouting.

"Just like her mother." Edward chuckled. I took one last look at the lane through which the yellow Porsche had disappeared and walked to the stairs.

"_We lied?" I asked. "Yes. You also did something to keep Edward out of your mind, dad didn't like it."_

"_No clue what it might be?"_

"_Not back then. I think you might have just thought about sex. It always irritates dad when people don't control those thoughts around him."_

"_It feels like that." I said thoughtfully. "Do you remember?" Nessie asked. "No, I only feel the things I felt back then. The feelings stayed but the memories went."_

"_This is the most important part, pay close attention." Nessie said before taking me back into her memory again._

"Here is the deal." Jake started. "Me and Ness were out hunting the other day when Leah phased and demanded a conversation. A vampire named Sam had met her and they imprinted. They exchanged stories and apparently the Sampire had come from Italy where he had travelled with a vampire named Alice. They had fought in the wars of the south and the Alice had lost her mate. She wanted revenge and went to the Volturi to get it. They agreed to take out the enemy clan if she joined them. Sampire agreed to erase her memory so she could attempt to move on. Her mates name was Jasper and they both had these strange yellow eyes." Jake finished.

"_Is that what happened? Who did Jacob tell this story to?" I asked Nessie._

"_You are going to have to trust me after this. You will need trust in order to believe me. Do you trust me?" Nessie asked. "I trust you." I murmured._

"Tell us your story." I urged. I said to Jasper, listening intently. _Jasper, my Jasper, was sitting there but how? He was supposed to be dead._ "I was torn apart." _I remember that now. I don't want to feel this again._ "The pain was worse than the pain of the transformation. I waited for the flames but they never came. I sensed my limbs and I felt them getting picked up when the battle was over. I wanted to shout but I had no air to shout with. I was helpless. I heard somebody call out. "I found Jaspers arm! See if you can gather the rest of him!" I suddenly felt most of limbs being picked up and connecting to each other again. I saw the face of the girl who had called out to the others when she picked up my head. She brought my mind back to the rest of my body. It was a long and tiresome process to rebuild myself. The pain was incredible. It was like I had to go through the transformation again, only this time it hurt a hundred times as much as the first time. It was the pain of the transformation combined with the pain of being torn into pieces. It was literally hell on earth. When I had finally got my body back together after six days of torment Clara came to talk to me. She told me they had won the battle and that the remains of the other vampires were smoking in the fire. Alice had run to the north, followed by Sam. It took me over another week to fully recover. I ran after them as soon as I could. I have thanked Clara so many times but she said she just wanted to live on normally. She travelled with me until we ran in to Peter and Charlotte. She is staying with them for a while. I chased after Alice and Sam alone, following the trail that was no longer fresh. I lost it on a river and could not find it back. I expected them to have come here so I set out to reach you. They must have gone to Europe by boat." _He is right. We went to Europe by boat, it was the fastest thing we could reach. Is he alive? I remember him being torn apart, I remember the battle. The pain of the memories alone would kill a human. Why must I remember this? I want to forget unless he can come back. _I looked at him. His hands were in his hair and panic was clear in his eyes. _Oh my love, how did this happen to you? I should have searched for you. I'm so sorry._ "I swear I will kill the Volturi if they did anything to harm her. She deserves better than me. I was trying to protect her but.." His voice left him. He just sat there, crying without tears. Nobody could comfort him. _I want to comfort you love. Why can't I touch you? Why are you so far? Bring this possibility to life. Give me back my only love._


	8. Vampire or Sampire

**A/N: I've updated again! Yey! Here is the next chapter, please review and in case you have time, check out my new Alice and Jasper story! (It's called Alice's twilight)**

AlicePOV

"Do you want to see him?" Nessie asked me. "He's dead." I said, not truly believing it. "You saw my memory. He's alive!" She urged.

"Can you prove it beyond a memory?"

"If you allow me to bring him in."

"Go ahead." I said and sat motionless. The doors opened and a blond guy took a few steps in. Nessie hurried out the doors and closed them so that I was alone with the guy. "Alice?" He asked. I took out the little crystal figure and held it up for me to compare. There was no doubt. He was the guy from Nessie's memories, the guy on which the crystal was based. "Jasper? Is that really you?" I asked uncertain. "Yes." He shrugged, carefully taking a few steps closer. Joy and relief took hold of me. I stood up and ran towards him without stopping to make sense of what I was doing. I hugged him, feeling his body, letting my fingers slide through his curls. "You're alive." For the first time since I came here, I felt hope. "The irony." He murmured in my ear. "What?" I said, leaning back so I could see the face of my personal savior. "The first time we met. Can you remember or should I tell you?" He said with a smile that could light up this whole town. I focused really hard and tried to remember. My face must have betrayed me. "It's ok Ali, I'll tell you." I looked up at him. "I'm still sorry. I should not have had my memory cleared."

"If that made you survive I'm glad you don't remember."

"Tell me how we met." I said.

"We met in a diner in Philadelphia. I walked in on a rainy day. You were there, expecting me of course. You hopped of your barstool and walked straight towards me. 'You're late.' You said."

"And you ducked your head like a good southern gentleman and said. 'I'm sorry ma'am.'"

"You held out your hand and I took it without stopping to make sense of what I was doing. For the first time in nearly a century…"

"I felt hope." I finished the sentence for him. "I remember now."

"What else do you remember?"

"The search for Nahuel and several other things that happened since Nessie was born."

"Want me to bring back another memory?"

"Yes." I said, trusting him completely. "We came home after a long time. Everybody greeted us happily."

"That hasn't happened yet." I chided him. "That is going to happen, but not yet. There are a few things I need to do before we go home."

"Like?"

"I need you to meet my family. The new family. I also need you to help me get Marcus out of here."

"Marcus? Why?" Jasper asked confused.

"You'll see." I said with a mysterious smile. I took his hand and lead him out the door. We walked to Marcus' room. "Marcus?" I asked gently. He opened the door. "I expected you to come. I'm not coming with you. Somebody needs to stop Aro from coming after you. I will do that with Jane and Alec."

"Why would Jane help you? She adores Aro."

"She cares more about her brother who cares about you. Despite everything, he wants you safe. He will help me stop Aro."

"What about Dora and the others?" I asked.

"They will go soon. They will visit you to learn your ways. After that, they will go their own way. Three vampire clans that live like vegetarians. Where is the world going?" He chuckled. "You left a big impression on this entire clan. Everybody is happy you found your mate again. I would like to hear the story some day."

"And you will." I promised. "But not now." He said. "It's best if you are gone before Aro knows. He won't learn from any of us." He said. I nodded. I took Jaspers hand and we went to get Nessie. "Please tell me there are clouds." I murmured as we reached the top floor. "Clouds and your Porsche." Jasper said with a smile. "My Porsche?" I asked confused. "Speaking of Italy and sports cars I stole there, you still owe me a yellow Porsche." Jasper quoted me and I remembered. "You're my piece of heaven on earth." I laughed. Nessie chuckled. I managed to calm my extreme happiness down. Life could never be the same again. "I know. We'll manage." Jasper murmured, sensing my unease. "We always have." I joked. He pulled a pained face. "I guess so?" He asked sarcastically. I nodded and we were quiet. "Nessie, you've got to eat. Do you mind going in alone. I'm a bit thirsty." Jasper said, handing Nessie money. She nodded soberly and went into the little diner. "Tell me what is wrong." Jasper said. "I guess you want the truth?" I asked. "Yes please."

"I can't go back to the way things were before. I've seen so much more. I thought I lost you back there. I am glad I saw things wrong but that doesn't change things. I need to be alone with you forever."

"Forever is a long time."

"Could you live a normal human life after this? Could you hunt humans that might be somebody's Alice?"

"No. You know it will have to wait."

"I know. When the Volturi family has visited, we will go."

"That might take some time." It was quiet for a while. "We'll have to tell them too. Can they live without us?"

"They can. Nessie will move out in a few years. She and Jake are going to live with Leah and Sam. The others will simply go on without us. It will take time for them to accept it but in the end, it's better for everyone. "

"You're keeping something from me."

"It's Aro. We'll have to kill him. He won't let us go, he desires our gifts to much. He is a threat to our family as long as he is alive."

"Who will uphold the law?"

"Marcus will. Jane and Alec will help him with a part of the guard that doesn't want to leave Volterra. Marcus doesn't crave power like Aro does. Even the Romanians will like it this way." Nessie walked out of the café then. "I'm back."

"Welcome back." Jasper smiled. We could both be happy to spend the last moments with our family.

It took a week's ride and several hunting trips to get back to Forks. We took it slow, preparing me for my family and trying to get my memory as restored as possible.

LeahPOV

"Sam, shut up!" I shouted as Sam tried to go into another discussion about Samp. "I don't want to hear it! I imprinted on his for god knows why and that is the end of it."

"He's a vampire!"

"Actually." Carlisle dropped in. "He's not a vampire, or at least not a normal one."

"What?!" Everybody in the room said. Everybody was a small group today. Most of the vamps were out hunting. Jacob, Sam, Samp, Renesmee, Carlisle and I were here. Carlisle had taken several DNA samples. Renesmee, Jacob, he and Samp had given DNA in the form of venom or saliva for the basic tests. I had given something else for a different test altogether. "It seems to be so that humans have 23 chromosome pairs, shape shifters have 24, vampires 25 and Sampire has 26. He is not a common vampire." Carlisle said. "I tested the different venoms out on a test object." I knew he meant himself but it still sounded funny. "The vampire venom leaves scars. The saliva of a shape shifter or half-breed does nothing special. Sampire, could you come here for a second." Samp walked over to Carlisle. Carlisle did the strangest thing. He sniffed Samp and smiled. "He has no scent." I smelled the air and indeed, Samp had no scent. Thinking back he had never smelled bad to me, like all the other vamps did. "What does that mean?" I asked.

"He doesn't exist, officially. He has no sent and his venom is the same as human saliva. He does have the characteristics of a vampire. He can only drink blood and he is pale white and ice cold. He sparkles in sunlight and his eyes change color."

"Wait, his sparkles are dim and faint. Not like diamonds, more like a metallic glimmer."

Carlisle thought about this. "I think it has something to do with the fact that he phased during the transformation. Sampire is no danger to human or shape shifter and I doubt he would do the vampires any harm."

"Not you. I did slaughter a few newborns for Maria."

"What happened to her?"

"She died. Most of us hated her so we don't mind." He shrugged as if it was no big deal. "You just let her die?" I asked incredulous. "She was nothing but trouble. It was Alice and Jasper who we all loved. We fought for them, pretending to like Maria. She was torn by the others and we didn't bother saving her with Jasper in danger. It was Maria or Jasper."

"You made the right choice." Sam said. I snorted. "Of course he did, I imprinted on him." Samp chuckled. "Leah, can we talk in private?" Carlisle said. "Sure." I said, following him into his office. "I just finished the tests you asked for." He said. "Oh dear. What did it say?"

"I think you can get pregnant but I have to warn you. Samp seems to be the only match. I ask you to come to us when you decide to have his children. You saw what happened when Bella accidently got pregnant with a vampire."

"I'm stronger than she was back then."

"Yes but her child was half human and half vampire. Your child will be half shape shifter and half Sampire. I don't know what that means. I would like to monitor you."

"Always greedy for more knowledge."

"And I might be able to help save your life."

I sighed, he was right. Experimenting with these things was dangerous. "On one point you are very much alike Rosalie." He said.

"Why?"

"Both of you would die to have a baby."

"Yes, both of us would." Carlisle sat in thought and I was thinking about what he just said. Both of us would die for a baby. The irony of my next thought would have been funny if it weren't for the seriousness of it. _If I die having my baby, let Rose take care of it. I can't think of a better mother for a supernatural child._ "I think your child will have 25 chromosome pairs, like a vampire."

"What does that mean?"

"I have a theory but it is sketchy. I have considered a few things. Both you and Sampire can have children but vampires cant. I think your child will not be able to reproduce. I think it will become frozen in time like the vampires without the diet of blood. I think it will be able to phase but I am not sure. It is guesses all around. The child might be very dangerous."

"Will it heal fast?"

"I think it will not have blood or a heartbeat. It will be a vampire that grows up and eats human food until it is old enough. It will be able to phase and it won't age. It's what I think but I can't be sure."

"Thank you. I'll think about this." _And ask Alice._ I added in my head.


	9. The start of a new end

**APOV  
**

I remembered nearly everything but the vision I had told me everything I needed to know. There wasn't much time. The Volturi were coming and there was going to be a fight. Not the entire guard would be showing up, Jane and Alec were off into the world with my other family already. Aro was extremely angry. I knew Renesmee, Jacob, Sam and Leah wouldn't be there, at the battle, I could see it. Not all decisions were made but I had many visions of people dying. I smiled at my past. It had been a happy one. I had one vision I liked better than all the others. Jasper and I were on a ship, sailing away from our family but we were all smiling. The visions was blurry and people kept disappearing but Jasper and I remained somehow. It felt like flying despite my sadness. In one vision it had been my family, just like it had been before Bella. I knew she was alive in that one vision because Edward seemed happy and they had already met. In this option, my family lived. They didn't know about the coming battle and it wouldn't come because I wouldn't have left them if it would. "What's wrong Alice?" Jasper asked me. "Visions. They keep changing. The Volturi are coming after us."

"They are going to fight aren't they."

"Maybe not. I had a vision of us leaving. We wouldn't leave if they were coming."

"Maybe we left because they wouldn't come if we did."

I thought about it for a moment. My vision changed again. _Jasper and I faced Aro and Caius, along with their wives and the family. Jane and Alec had joined Aro. I could see who would be on which side. Aro, his wife, Jane and Alec were on the kill team. Caius was with them but Dora was against it. She wouldn't side against Caius though. Chels and Afton were with us, just like Demetri. Renata wasn't sure who's side she was on yet. _"The fight will be there. We can't avoid that. Tell Ness to go home. We're going to face the Volturi. They didn't come with a big group."

"Alright. Are you sure?"

"Yes." He nodded and walked to Nessie, telling her to go home. She was confused but he told her everything would be fine. "Alice already called Carlisle, he's on his way to pick you up right now." Jasper told Nessie. I remembered the conversation I had with Carlisle not too long ago.

"Carlisle Cullen."

"Hey Carlisle, it's Alice."

"Hello Alice. Why do you call?"

"Jasper and I have some things to do. Could you come and pick Nessie up? We're in a hurry."

"Alright. I'll be on my way. Where are you?"

"We're at the gas station where Rosalie and Emmett got a ticket in 1987."

"I'll see you soon."

"In half an hour." I said and we hung up.

"Aunty A, why do I have to go?" Nessie asked, shaking me from my memory. "Jasper and I have to talk to some of my friends. We won't be long."

"You're lying, aren't you?"

"Why would I do such a thing?"

"Never mind. Carlisle is here. He wants to talk to you for a moment."

I nodded and walked over to Carlisle. Nessie and Jasper stayed behind, chatting a bit. "These friends, are they by any change the Volturi?" Carlisle asked, going straight to the point. "Yes, my old family. Don't worry, we'll send word if we get delayed." I promised him with a smile. I knew he believed me and we waved him and Nessie goodbye when they left the station with our car. I would miss my Porsche and my family but the battle was coming up and I wouldn't miss it for the world. Aro's time was ending, a new age was starting.

Two days later, it was sunny on the field where we would soon meet with the Volturi members for this final battle. Our skins sparkled in the bright sunlight while Aro and his wife faced with, Jane and Alex on their side, all livid with anger. Caius had prepared for battle and Dora was standing on the side, begging him to stay out of the fight. Caius would not listen to anything she said. Demetri, Chels and Afton were stand a little bit behind us while Renata stood to the side, her eyes going from us to Aro, indecisively. "It's time." I said, knowing the battle had to start now. Jasper and I had trained for ages and he had learned to use his power to take the power Alec had over us away. Jasper would force us to feel if Alec tried to numb us. Chelsea had found a way to make the emotional bond between Jane and others connect to the mental bond, making her feel the pain she inflicted. We had a plan and I had seen it work. It wasn't flawless and all scenario's ended in flames but Aro died in every different version of the future. Aro's weight shifted and he went straight for Afton but he managed to avoid him. Demetri struck him hard but Jane tortured him. I saw Chelsea focus and soon Jane was writhing in pain she inflicted upon herself and Demetri. Alec stood by powerless but focused his attention on Chelsea, trying to numb her out of her concentration but Jasper fought back. There were two battles being fought at the same time. Jane and Chelsea were having one of the mental battles, just like Jasper and Alec. Demetri, Aro, his wife and I were fighting on the physical realm while Afton was helpless. I knew the world as we knew it rested on the shoulders of one single person, Renata. She hadn't decided yet. Suddenly, I saw what would happen. Jasper had a plan, testing her emotions. I could see it in his eyes. "He killed Marcus' wife!" Jasper shouted as Renata looked at him. Her eyes went straight for Aro who hissed at Jasper. "No!" She shouted, running for Demetri, attacking him and forcing him to the ground. I tried to pull her off but she knocked me away. I flew through the air coming to a terrible realization, my visions were failing me, Renata was acting without deciding, randomly doing, directing her anger at anybody who was close enough. Aro's wife had grabbed Demetri and had managed to behead him, the world's greatest tracker was no more. Everything seemed to be going wrong, just like the battle that had started this entire mess. My body was overcome by tearless sobs as I remembered last time and realized this was just a repetition of the past. Aro's wife came toward me, coming for the kill of an easy victim. One that nearly seemed willing to pass out of this world. How many had suffered in the past at their hands? Bella, Edward, Bree, Marcus and so many others had lost somebody they cared for or were close to losing them this very moment because of Aro. One of them, Bree, had chosen to be a good person but Aro willed her dead because of his dislike for Carlisle's way of life. He punished on his own whims and didn't care much about his own laws. His wife had her hands around my neck and was smiling at victory when her head suddenly disappeared from her body. Renata's face was there, an anger in her eyes as she threw the head in the flames. "You will live." She said coldly, pulling the corpse apart, throwing her in the fire. I looked around to see who wasn't in the gruesome smoke. I had been weak, losing my nerve at the worst possible moment. I had destroyed my home. I, Alice of Volterra, had made sure Volterra was no longer. Caius, Aro and their wives were dead. Apparantly Dora had decided to fight against us when we had killed Caius. Afton had managed to kill Jane when she was distracted by Aro's death, only to be consumed by Alec's rage. Alec had been destroyed by Jasper with Chelsea's help. Chelsea, Jasper and I lived on and Renata of course. Things would never be the same again.

Marcus had come from the forest not long after the battle. Had had taken Chelsea and Renata back to Volterra, promising to keep the name of the Volturi alive to keep the south in check at Jaspers request and it was finally our time to be alone. I wrote a long letter to Leah when word reached me of her possible pregnancy. I decided to make it sound like I had a vision of the coming message so that we could still disappear from their world. For as far as our family should know, we were dead and buried. Marcus would send somebody to deliver the letter, pretending he had been at the battle and knew my last wish was to have the letter reach Leah. I had one vision of her future, a beautiful little girl. She was pale-white and ice-cold. She phased into a wolf that was just as beautiful as her mother in that vision. She, however, would not last forever but grow old and live a happily ever after with her beloved, a mortal man who ended up knowing too much. He was happy to be ignore and be ignored by the Volturi that Marcus now lead. They showed mercy to those who showed true signs of change and a good life but they still didn't give second changes. They did give first warnings in rare cases. Bree would have lived now, which made me willing to let it all go. Jasper and I moved to Europe, quickly learning to speak new languages to blend in. It went rather easy as we lived as students in our own apartments, pretending to grow up and get a job only to disappear when we could no longer pretend to be ageing. We were happy to live like that for a few centuries until, when change came, we took a spaceship we knew was bound to crash. What would happen after that? Can vampires actually live in space or any other planet than earth? Well, nobody really knows the answer to that…

**A/N: Please review because this is the final chapter of this story. A tiny list of questions if you feel like answering them. **

**1. Like the end? **

**2. Should I continue this fanfic with the life of Leah, Sampire and their little baby girl? **

**3. Do you hate me for killing that many vamps in such a short time?**

**This was really the last chapter about Alice and Jasper but I can continue with Leah and Samp. Tell me what to do! **

**REVIEW!!! I will miss you all and I hope you liked the story, thank you for staying with me all this time. What would you rate the story? (M or T?) and any grades would be welcome, lol. A scale of one to ten, ten being best, one being worst but an explanation would be nice, especially when the grade is low, I want to improve. Feel like reading more of my work? Please do! **

**Thank you all again and one last time, goodbye.**

**Moonstruck vamp.**


End file.
